Un nuevo sueño
by Sakura-sama diablo
Summary: Ella era su nuevo sueño, y no iban a descansar hasta tenerla. Ella les dio felicidad, paz que en mucho tiempo no habían tenido, ella los acepto como eran, unos monstruos que necesitaban su calor y luz. Por ella cambiaron, y la protegían a toda costa. Ella se volvió su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Un nuevo sueño

Autora: Sakura-sama diablo

Resumen: Ella era su nuevo sueño, y no iban a descansar hasta tenerla. Ella les dio felicidad, paz que en mucho tiempo no habían tenido, ella los acepto como eran, unos monstruos que necesitaban su calor y luz. Por ella cambiaron, y la protegían a toda costa. Ella se volvió su mundo.

Anime: Naruto, Berserk Ougon Jidaihen.

Personaje principal: Sakura Haruno.

Parejas: Sakura/multi.

Nominal: K ( por ahora jeje )

Nota: Hola! ^_^ bueno como verán soy nueva en esto, y no me voy a enojar si critican, porque con eso voy aprender más a cómo expresar bien las historias y que ustedes no se hagan un alboroto en la cabeza porque no entienden nada. Ice esta historia porque jamás vi un Fanfiction de Sakura Haruno en el mundo de Berserk Ougon Jidaihen, he leído muchas historias de Sakura en otros animes pero no de Berserk y me parecía interesante hacer uno. Por eso les dejo este corto capitulo y si les gusta lo seguiré y si no también jajaja. Comenten si les gusta, si no les gusto, o si quieren que ponga un personaje nuevo, eso depende de ustedes :). Besos y disfruten.

Aclaración: Naruto ni Berserk me pertenecen. ( si lo serian, Sakura sería más fuerte eh independiente, y habría mas poder femenino en los dos animes T_T )

Chapter 1: Superior.

Los gritos de agonía, las espadas blandiendo unos contra otros, la sangre derramada era todo lo que se podía ver en ese castillo. Todos luchando por su vida. Otros agonizando hasta la muerte. Personas que se escondían en sus casas o algún refugio que podría salvarlos de esa masacre que parecía nunca acabar.

Un hombre fornido con una larga espada ensangrentada descansando en su hombro, era muy bien conocido, su nombre era Guts. Tenía un aire amenazador rodeándolo, pero su rostro solo mostraba calma, estaba parado siendo rodeado de sus enemigos, que no se movían por miedo de ser rebanados por esa espada poderosa, pero no todos son inteligentes. Un hombre con un hacha en alto y un grito de guerra fue corriendo directamente a Guts, sus compañeros viéndolo se animaron y todos fueron con sus armas alzadas con intenciones asesinas.

Los ojos oscuros de Guts brillaron, la mano que sostenía la espada se afirmó con un apretón. Con un movimiento brutal corto la cabeza y el brazo de dos de sus enemigos derramando la sangre por todos lados. Sus movimientos eran precisos y eficaz, cortando y degollando todo a su paso dejando el piso bañado en sangre y hombres muertos. Siguió así hasta matar al último hombre clavándole la espada en la garganta. Solo se escuchaba el gorgoteo que asía por ahogarse en su propia sangre y no tener oxígeno. Unos segundos no se escuchó nada más. Guts lo miro sin emoción, viendo como moría.

Sus ojos miraron alrededor viendo que sus enemigos que había matado y otros que se apartaban de el con asombro y temor. Un silencio sepulcral había en el aire que nadie se atrevía a romperlo.

_Crac, crac, crac, crac._

Pasos se escucharon. Todos se giraron para saber quién era el que se atrevió a romper el tenso silencio. Hubo muchos jadeos , por reconocer al recién llegado. Susurros se escuchaban _"¡Haruno-sama!", "está aquí!", "no puede ser!"_.

Guts estaba confundido, no reconocía ese nombre, ni sabía porque tanto asombro, no podía ver el recién llegado todavía, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. Sus enemigos se apartaron para dejar que pace, ahora podía ver quien era esa persona misteriosa. Sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas.

Era de una estatura pequeñísima comparado con él, su armadura era todo plateado cubriendo efectivamente su cuerpo y rostro, la armadura parecía muy pesada pero sus movimientos eran elegantes y firmes con cada paso que daba. Se paró enfrente de él, bien erguido y mirándolo fijamente.

Detrás de ese casco unos iris esmeraldas brillaban con calma y un toque de travesura, aunque las personas a su alrededor no podían ver bien por su casco plateado que brillaba a la luz del sol. Esos ojos miraban fijamente a su oponente, examinándolo. Se notaba que su enemigo sabia como usar esa espada, su habilidad y fuerza junto a esa espada lo asían un oponente formidable.

Con un movimiento que se notaba la gracia y elegancia hiso una reverencia a su contrincante. Guts estaba más que incrédulo, el asombro se mostraba en su rostro. Pero una vos suave lo saco de su estupor.

-Un placer- la vos provenía de aquel joven enfrente suyo, era suave como la miel y tenía un toque sensual que lo dejo muy aturdido. -Yo seré su oponente ahora- termino diciendo, volviendo a erguirse con toda su altura, que no era mucho. Guts no lo podía creer, ese pequeñito decía que tenía que pelear con él. Con su vos fuerte dijo.

-Que estupidez dejar a niños pelear, vuelve por donde viniste chiqu...- no pudo terminar la frase porque tuvo que esquivar una patada a muy duras penas que iba directamente a su cabeza, pero no vio venir el puño que se estrelló en su mejilla. Había tanto poder en esa pequeña mano que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos asía atrás. Rápidamente se puso en una posición de lucha, y se enfrentó al "niño" que estaba parado enfrente suyo como si no le hubiera pegado.

-Tendrías que saber que no tienes que juzgar a tus enemigos por cómo se ven.. porque ese atrevimiento podría matarte- su vos como la miel lo dejo más en guardia. Se había equivocado. El joven se veía que sabía pelear, esos movimientos eran prueba de ello. Con eso en mente, agarró más firme su espada. Preparándose para la batalla.

Viendo que su oponente se tomó enserio sus palabras, con tranquilidad caso la espada de su funda, era muy fina y no tan larga como la que tenía el, pero se notaba el filo que tenía en ella y lo mortal que podía ser.

Con una velocidad impresionante corrió así Guts que bloquear su espada con la suya. Así empezaron su batalla. Guts tenía una muy clara desventaja, su oponente era tan rápido con sus movimientos que por puro reflejo esquivaba o bloqueaba sus ataques, solo veía un borrón plateado.

Los espectadores impresionados solo miraban y animaban, pero todo termino por un fuerte chasquido. Guts pudo darle con el mango de su espada en la cabeza, tirando con eficacia el casco del joven que resonó en todo el lugar.

Todos quedaron congelados, mirando fijamente el joven que tenía la cabeza agachada, su cabellera asombrosamente rosa claro cubriendo sus ojos. Guts estaba más que impresionado, nunca vio a una persona con un cabello de color rosa en su vida, pero más impresión le dio cuando espeso a reír suavemente.

-Nunca una persona pudo darme un solo golpe- levanto la cabeza lentamente, su cabello fluía con suavidad, su longitud alcanzaba hasta la barbilla. Guts estaba hipnotizado, su tez era blanca como porcelana, su rostro era una forma de corazón, con una barbilla suave, unos labios apetecibles rosas llamativo, tenía una nariz respingada y pequeña, pero lo que lo dejo más embelesado era sus ojos. Un hermoso color esmeralda con tanto brillo y vida. -Impresionante.. pero este juego termina ahora!- Con un movimiento rápido desenvaino su espada y embistió con una fuerza poderosa a Guts. El apenas pudo sostener su espada. No sabía que ese pequeño cuerpo guardaba tanta fuerza. Con un rápido movimiento le dio un puñetazo en una parte del brazo izquierdo. Guts retrocedió con rapidez, sosteniendo su brazo que no respondía pero que sentía una punzada muy dolorosa donde le había golpeado.

Así empezaron a pelear otra vez, pero el peli-rosa estaba aumentado su velocidad, su fuerza, sus movimientos superaban con creces a Guts. De un momento a otro el joven estaba a pocos centímetros de Guts, con una mano firmemente alrededor de la suya que sostenía su larga espada deteniendo todo movimiento, y la otra mano que había dejado su espada al piso estaba alrededor de su cuello con un ligero apretón como una advertencia silenciosa. Guts no pudo más que quedarse quieto, solo podía mirar fijamente sus ojos esmeraldas, impotente.

El peli-rosa agarró con más fuerza sus dedos, obligando a abrir su mano. El fuerte sonido de la espada al caer al suelo se escuchó en todo el castillo. Guts no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, el chico tenía más fuerza de lo que esperaba y una habilidad que realmente lo impresiono, y como dijo antes él, no tenía que haberlo juzgado, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Desarmado e indefenso. No le gustaba como termino esta situación. Pero por más que intentaba zafarse, más se apretaba la mano en su garganta. Con un suspiro cansado, cerró los ojos y se entregó al destino de su muerte a manos de este joven habilidoso.

-Me impresionas- el susurro del peli-rosa causo que Guts abriera sus ojos que cumplieron con los esmeraldas impresionantes. -Eres muy talentoso, y es por eso que no te matare- Su bello rostro se acercó a la suya, sus narices a pocos centímetros de distancia, sus ojos cumpliendo con los suyos que nunca vacilaban. No hasta que el peli-rosa se acercó más, podía sentir su respiración en la oreja, causando un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. El joven lo había notado, porque la comisura de sus labios se elevó ligeramente. Mostrando una sonrisa traviesa aunque Guts no lo vio. -Ahora tu vida me pertenece- Con un movimiento rápido el peli-rosa soltó la mano que estaba en su garganta y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Antes de que el sin fin de oscuridad invadiera su visión, escucho el suave susurro del peli-roso -Ahora eres mío.-

Continuara..


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos

Nota: Bueno este capítulo era un poco complicado, pero lo logre (hurra T_T). Es más largo que el anterior, y no se va a ver en la que Guts se entera que "el" peli-rosa es un "ella", esa parte está en el tercer capítulo. Gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten. Pd: no me enojo si comentan jajaja xD!

Aclaración: Naruto ni Berserk me pertenecen.

Chapter 2: Recuerdos.

En una torre, 6 personas miraban fijamente la batalla del peli-rosa y el hombre grande que estaba pasando debajo de sus pies, unos sorprendidos, por lo pequeño que era el peli-rosa que estaba ganando fácilmente, otros examinando la batalla detalladamente, solo uno lucía una mirada satisfecha que ninguno de sus compañeros vio. Griffith estaba extasiado, había esperado tantos años, pero ya había encontrado su arma perfecta, aunque fuera pequeño, tenía un poder, fuerza y una habilidad increíble, ese joven es el que lo ayudaría en convertir su sueño realidad, ser rey. No podía distinguir su rostro bien por la distancia, pero no importaba, sabía que tenía el pelo rosa, no lo podría confundir con otra persona con semejante color de cabello.

Cuando el peli-rosa dio un golpe en la parte trasera de su contrincante dejándolo inconsciente, los 6 en la torre quedaron expectante por lo que pasaría a continuación, pero no solo ellos, los que estaban alrededor de la lucha también. El joven camino lentamente a donde estaba su casco y se lo coloco otra vez escondiendo su llamativo cabello, regreso a donde estaba Guts y se agacho ligeramente para agarrar el brazo izquierdo del hombre inconsciente y lo levanto como si no pesaba nada, lo coloco cuidadosamente en su hombro como una bolsa de papas, se agacho otra vez y agarro la gran espada del hombre, a continuación empezó a caminar tranquilamente a la salida abriéndose paso entre la multitud conmocionada.

Griffith miro fijamente al joven que se marchaba hasta perderse de su vista, estaba sorprendido, pero no lo demostró en su bello rostro, no sabía porque el pequeño no mato a su oponente, y mucho menos sabia porque se lo llevo. Estaba bastante sorprendido por su increíble fuerza. Pero no importaba ahora, solo que su nuevo recluta se estaba marchando, y él no lo permitiría, lo tendría costara lo que costara.

-Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Corkus, Rickert lleven un grupo y busquen a ese joven.- su voz aterciopelado llamo la atención de sus mercenarios, que se pusieron tensos cuando procesaron lo que dijo. - Cuando lo encuentren, me lo traen- término de decir con vos firme sin dejar duda alguna que habían terminado su conversación. Griffith se marchó a galope donde estaba ubicado su acampamento y todos los de su banda.

Él lo tendría, no importa que tenga que hacer.

El peli-rosa camino sin descanso, su armadura y el peso extra del hombre en su hombro lo estaban haciendo más lento, más el calor, era insoportable. Una gota de sudor rodo por su frente y se deslizo por su mejilla hasta su barbilla. Visualizo a lo lejos un lago rodeado de bastantes árboles, camino más rápido hasta que llego al borde. Dejo suavemente a Guts en el suelo, y se sacó el casco dejando fluir su cabello en cascadas suaves. Se sacó rápidamente sus manoplas, dejando al descubierto unas manos delicadas y blancas como mármol. Poco a poco metió sus manos es el lago y saco un poco de agua, tomando largos tragos, saciando su sed. Puso sus pequeñas manos en su cabello dejando que las gotas se filtren entre ellas.

Cuando termino, se volvió a Guts que no se había movió, se acercó lentamente, mirando fijamente su rostro, despacio levanto la mano derecha y trazo con el dedo índice sus pómulos, la nariz que en ella tenía una cicatriz, sus labios que eran gruesos y rellenos, su fuerte barbilla y por ultimo acaricio suavemente sus cabello marrones. No sabía porque no lo mato en el campo de batalla, una parte de ella le dijo que no, que Guts era importante, con eso no discutió, su instinto siempre tenía razón, nunca se equivocaba. Por eso se llevó a Guts, sabía que no lo podía dejar ay, lo iban a matar sin misericordia estando inconsciente.

Alejo lentamente su mano de la cabeza de Guts y se puso de pie, alzo la mirada busco un refugio en donde se podrían establecer hasta la mañana siguiente. No muy lejos se pudo ver una cueva enorme. Satisfecho con eso, volvió agarro a Guts y lo llevo al interior de la cueva, se fue directamente en el fondo donde estaba bien seco, y lo acostó arriba del pasto que estaba ay. Empezó a sacarle las hombreras y la remera negra que llevaba puesto, dejando a la vista un torso moreno muy trabajo, pero con contusiones y corte por la batalla que tuvieron anteriormente. Con un sello rápido, puso sus manos que resplandecían de un color verde suave, en el vientre de Guts y delineo los músculos dañados del torso con ellas, dejando un abdomen liso sin moretones o cortes, llego esta su rostro sanándolo inmediatamente. Cuando termino, se levantó, y empezando a caminar a la salida, con un último vistazo al hombre inconsciente, el peli-rosa se perdió entre los arbustos a buscar madera y algo de comer.

15 minutos después regreso a paso tranquilo con bastante leña debajo de su brazo izquierdo y en la mano derecha un siervo adulto muerto. Cuando estuvo unos 5 pasos de la cueva se detuvo, junto los palos y con un sello de manos, de su boca salió una pequeña bola de fuego que fue directamente a la pila de madera. Despellejo al animal, y lo empezó a cocinar lentamente. De vez en cuando miraba dentro de la cueva. Después de terminar, se comió un pedazo de carne delicioso. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, cortó pedazos de la carne que quedo con una cuchilla, puso todo en una tela plateada que concentra la comida y no deja que se pudra. Se paró y entro a la cueva, se acercó despacio donde estaba Guts y le puso la comida su lado, después de eso saliendo afuera.

No muy lejos de donde estaban, la Banca del Halcón estaba buscando como locos su paradero. No habían encontrado ningún rastro del peli-rosa o el hombre que llevo con él. Se estaban quedando sin energías y el sol no ayudaba mucho.

- ¿Porque no nos separamos? Así lo encontraremos más rápido. - el grupo se detuvo debajo de un árbol que daba una gran sombra, y se dieron la vuelta donde estaba Judeau que había hablado, pensaron un buen rato buscando los pros y contras.

- Es una buena idea Judeau, nos reuniremos aquí en una hora - la voz de la única mujer del grupo los saco de sus pensamientos y empezaron a caminar por diferentes zonas. Judeau fue al oeste, paso muchos árboles pero no encontró nada. Cuando ya se estaba haciendo la hora de volver vio en el cielo un rastro de humo. Con rapidez fue donde salía el humo, con la esperanza que sea el joven que estaba buscando y no otras personas.

Al borde de un lago de aguas cristalinas se encontraba un joven que poseía una armadura plateada rodeándole todo el cuerpo menos la cabeza y las manos, miraba fijamente la puesta del sol que se escondía en el horizonte, sin darse cuenta de unos ojos que miraban cada movimiento que hacía, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que parecía que solo existía él y sus recuerdos.

Flashback

Todo lo que se veía era caos, el campo estaba destruido, la sangre manchando por todos lados, escuchaba el sonido de explosiones por todas partes, seguido de gritos de lamentos.

Sus amigos habían muerto como moscas, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Tenten sus muertes estaba grabada en su mente, reviviéndola una y otra vez, no sabía cuántas veces lloro, pero sí que sus lagrimales estaban secos y no saldría una sola gota aunque lo quisiera, no había mucha esperanza en esa guerra, el enemigo era muy poderoso, tenía a los bijus en la palma de la mano, el único que no pudo agarrar era al biju de 9 colas que tenía su amigo Naruto en su interior, esos monstruos eran como títeres indestructibles, todos peleaban con lo mejor que tenían, por su vida, por su aldea.

Ella estaba desesperada, quería que pare esa masacre, no podía aguantar ver a sus seres queridos muriendo. Sus ojos esmeraldas reflejaron su aldea, una vez hermosa y fresca llena de paz y felicidad, ahora estaba destrozada y consumida en llamas. En ese momento de gran desesperación recordó un jutsu prohibido que encontró en una casa derrumbada, lo había estudiado muchas veces y decidió que lo guardaría porque era muy poderoso para que esté en manos enemigas, no sabía que hacia exactamente, solo que la persona que lo use moriría, pero era un riesgo que tomar, era la única opción que tenía, si ella moriría también iba a llevárselo a ese bastardo de Madara Uchiha.

Con una velocidad increíble, corrió hasta Madara que estaba peleando con Naruto, era una batalla increíble, Naruto estaba usando el chacra del biju que le daba bastante poder, pero no era rival contra Madara. Sakura corrió más rápido esquivando y matando a todos los ninjas que se interponían en su camino, cuando llego a una distancia decente, empezó hacer los sellos a una velocidad segadora.

Sigilosamente corrió detrás del Uchiha, haciendo el menor ruido posible, cuando estaba a muy pocos centímetros de él, Madara en el último momento se dio la vuelta y perforo su estómago con un kunai clavándoselo hasta la empuñadura.

-¡No!- el grito desgarrador de Naruto resonó por todo el campo, era un grito distorsionado, porque el biju está saliendo al exterior, su ira le estaba abriendo paso al biju para que controlara el cuerpo de su contenedor, el eco de ese grito detuvo toda la lucha a su alrededor.

Madara sonrió con locura, con un brillo victorioso en sus destellantes ojos enloquecidos, pero desapareció cuando vio que la mujer en frente suyo derretirse en agua. Su arrogancia era más fuerte que su sentido común, por eso no creía que una chica tan débil como ella lo podría engañar, la había subestimado terriblemente como muchos otros. Muy tarde sintió su presencia atrás de él, no darle tiempo ni para moverse un ápice, Sakura que se había reemplazado por un clon de agua antes, lanzo el jutsu en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Madara.

Todo paso muy rápido, tres pares de brazos agarraron a Sakura firmemente queriendo protegerla de lo que vendría después, ella no los podía distinguir porque un resplandor de luz se extendió en todo el campo consumiendo a Sakura y a las 3 personas que quisieron protegerla completamente, había cegando a todas las personas que estaban hay. Se sentía como que se había parado el tiempo. Solo se escuchó el grito desesperado de Naruto..

- ¡SAKURA! -

Después de eso, todo ser vivo en el campo se desplomo al suelo inconsciente. En donde había estado Sakura y las 3 personas, se veía un cráter enorme y alrededor de él había unos símbolos extraños de color azul oscuro.

Fin Flashback..

Ese recuerdo le traía mucho dolor, recordar su hogar que hace años no veía. Con un suspiro cansado se sacó lentamente su armadura, empezando con su espada que lo coloco en un árbol que había al costado del lago, descarto su peto, hombrera y guardabrazos dejando a la vista una camisa blanca holgada en su pequeño cuerpo y unas brazos delicadas de porcelana, agachándose ligeramente empezó a sacar sus quijotes, rodilleras y grebas, cuando termino dejo a la vista unos pantalones grises también holgados. Toda su armadura se encontraba en un árbol bien recogido.

Lentamente desabotono los botones de su camisa, cuando termino hasta el último botón, saco con tranquilidad la camisa de su cuerpo, rebelando que debajo de eso había un cuerpo menudo con una cintura pequeña y unas caderas pronunciadas. Tenía unas vendas alrededor de su pecho y brazos, el peli-rosa miro con nostalgia las vendas y empezó a desatar las vendas rápidamente, casi con desesperación, cuando termino con las de los brazos, rápidamente empezó con las del pecho, a medida que salían las venda parecía que agrandaba más su pecho, cuando por fin termino y tiro las vendas al piso, los ojos que la miraban se abrieron enormemente por saber que era una bella mujer y no un hombre como pensaba anteriormente, pudo apreciar las verdaderas curvas de su cuerpo que ya no estaban cubiertas de vendas.

Su cuello era suave, sus hombros pequeños y finos, sus brazos eran delicados a juego con unas pequeñas manos, su pecho era voluptuoso y rellenos, firme con unos pezones rosas, a pocos centímetros de su seno izquierdo tenía una fina cicatriz de 7 cm. rodeándolo, su vientre era plano pero se le notaban sus abdominales. Parecía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, todos los que la miren pensarían eso si no la conocieran, pero que ya muchos saben, debajo de todo eso era un arma mortal de doble filo, que te podría matar sin misericordia y con una frialdad que te recorre un escalofrió en la columna.

Justo cuando estaba por deshacer el nudo de sus pantalones, se oyó un muy leve movimiento al frente suyo, con una rapidez que podría rivalizar con un relámpago, corrió dónde provenía el ruido, y se encontró a un hombre rubio que la miraba con sorpresa, con rapidez le golpeo en la quijada dejándolo desorientando un momento, pero eso basto para la peli-rosa que ya estaba agarrando su brazo y lo torcía en su espalda en un apretón doloroso, lo empujo bruscamente en un árbol ganándose un gemido del hombre.

- ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí? - su voz era bajo y peligroso, su boca estaba rosando la oreja del hombre, que se estremeció del miedo y por otra cosa muy distinta. Podía sentir los pechos de aquella mujer rosándole la espalda, su aroma delicioso le invadió sus fosas nasales dejándolo aturdido. Pero se recuperó cuando ella le dio un codazo en la costilla.

-Yo.o soy Judeau, de la Banda del Halcón, y vine aquí porque mi líder desea hablar con usted- su vos tembló un poco al principio, pero se recompuso rápidamente con valentía y hablo con más seguridad. Espero pacientemente la respuesta de la bella mujer que tenía detrás de él. La peli-rosa tenia un brillo en sus ojos, casi como un depredador que encontró una deliciosa presa.

-Bueno, no lo hagamos esperar. Si se tomó las molestias de enviar a sus subordinados a buscarme- su tono de vos era juguetón, como si estuviera jugando un juego de niños. Sintió que el agarre en su brazo desapareció y su pelo rubio bolo por el aire que había creo la peli-rosa al correr con toda su velocidad a recoger su ropa y armamento. No paso ni un minuto y ya estaba lista y detrás de Judeau esperando pacientemente que el se de la vuelta. Al sentir que podía moverse, lentamente se dio la vuelta, y encontró enfrente suyo a la mujer ya con todo su armadura, aunque no tenia el casco que estaba debajo de su brazo derecho. Sus ojos esmeraldas eran tan intensos que tuvo que desviar la mirada a otro lado. Su risa musical provoco que la mirara otra vez, cautivado por el sonido. – Guía el camino Judeau- su vos ronroneo su nombre provocando un gran sonrojo del hombre. Así retomaron el camino donde se encontraba la Banda del Halcón.


End file.
